the things you do
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Randy has had feelings for Sara for a while and has finally decided to tell her. A one shot, songfic request for WWE's Finest Diva 2012


Randy sat at ringside next to Jerry Lawler like he had done periodically for the last year and a half. He'd sprinkled in other matches to keep it from looking so suspicious but he'd always make it a point to watch her matches. Always made it a point to compliment her backstage. Because there was something about her that was alluring. Something about her that had drawn him in and lit a fire deep inside of him that was now burning out of control.

It wasn't just one thing that Sara Molinaro. It was everything. The way she flipped her hair when she was standing in the hallway talking to one of the guys. The way she was always smiling and could make you feel like you were the only person in the room. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to her appearance. She was beautiful. But he couldn't take it anymore. And he had decided earlier in the day that he was going to tell her tonight and he'd deal with the consequences. When her match ended, he threw off the headset and jumped up into the ring. She looked at him for a minute, a little confused and then he pulled her to him and kissed her. The crowd was going nuts and he could imagine that Jerry and Michael Cole were going crazy at the announce table. And he could imagine that he was going to get a little flak from Stephanie. But he didn't care. He'd taken his chance. He jumped out of the ring and headed to the backstage area. The ball was in her court now. And he was hoping that he'd made his point. He grabbed his stuff and he went to the hotel. He'd wait as long as he had to.

Sara grabbed her things and headed to the hotel, the night's events running through her head. Why had Randy kissed her? Not that she minded at all. Anyone would be stupid to mind. But she just wanted to know why. She walked down the hallway and stopped outside Randy's room. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. He did a few seconds later and she sucked in a breath when she saw that he was standing there with no shirt on.

"Sara, how are you?"

"I'm….I need to talk to you." He stepped aside and let her walk into the room before he shut the door and walked back over to the chair by the window. He sat down and looked at her, trying to play it cool but inside, the fire that she had ignited so long ago was radiating through him and he was sure if she got too close, she would feel how hot he was.

"Okay. What's on your mind?" he asked.

"What the hell was that after my match?"

"It was a kiss. I'm sure you've been kissed before." He said looking at her.

"Yeah, I have. My question is why did you kiss me?"

"Because I felt like it."

"You know, you don't have to be the Viper right now because there aren't any cameras anywhere around here. It's just you and me."

"You want the truth?" She nodded. "I have feelings for you. I have for a while now. And I've been debating whether or not I should tell you. But I just couldn't stand it anymore. I had to do something to let you know. I had to…." She cut him off midsentence when she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he stood up. He pulled her to him, his arms snaking around her waist and his hands cupping her ass as he sat down on the bed with her wrapped around his waist. He could feel the heat between them and he ran his fingers along her neck, her head tilting back as he did. He smiled and continued down her body, running his thumbs over her breasts, paying close attention to her nipples as he did. He didn't care about the consequences of what was happening. All he cared about was this moment that they were in .

She moaned when she felt him nibble at her neck and stood on shaky legs as she pulled her shirt over her head and quickly rid herself of the rest of her clothes. He laid back on the bed, propped up on his elbows. Until her pants hit the floor and she kicked them to the side standing naked before him. He was up in a flash, his own clothes gone and Sara pulled to him. He wasted no time kissing her again. He kissed down her neck, running his hands over her sides as he again picked her up and moved them toward the wall. He slowly pushed himself inside of her, both of them catching their breaths a little as he did. He kissed her again as he started to move himself inside of her. He loved her and this was so much better than he ever imagined it would be. And he'd had a lot of fantasies about this moment. How it would feel to touch her, taste her, make love to her. And none of it compared to what was happening. He could feel himself getting close and he picked her up, carrying them over to the bed where he continued to thrust inside of her. She held on to his back, her nails digging in and her legs wrapped around him. He bent down and kissed her one more time hard on the lips as he emptied himself inside of her. He pulled out and fell to the side, running his hands over his face as she snuggled up against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and turned to his side to look at her.

"So Mr. Orton, what is it that made you develop these feelings for me?" He smiled and ran his fingers along her cheek before he leaned in and kissed her again.

"It was just the things you do." He said.


End file.
